


Like John the Baptist

by setos_puppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Gabriel dotes upon his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



When Gabriel collided his way back into being, it was with a painful, dragged over coals and hot glass kind of feeling. His body jerked and bones snapped, muscles tore, and he was pretty sure he got a charlie horse somewhere. His eyes opened slowly, blinking in the dim light of the half broken, tipped over lamps of the Hotel Elyslium's floor. He pushed himself up with a groan and shook his body hard. That last trick of a light show had pulled a lot from him and damn if it didn't hurt. He stood, giving an inward wince as he heard his shatter spine realign and took a step forward on his slightly unsteady legs. 

 

The room was drenched in ash and blood and he slipped out of it. Stepping over the bodies of the dead gods of old and made his way down the hall. He stopped in the lobby and turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees on his heels as he closed his eyes and waited. The emptiness of the hotel settled into him, deep into his bones, and deeper still. He took in a heavy breath and heard the walls around him shudder, the wood groaning as he did nothing to hide his greatness. 

 

There.

 

Music. 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and started off instantly towards the sound. He weaved through the empty corridors before he found the presidential suite. The door was open, the room was dark, but the curtains had been left wide to flood the room with moonlight. An old phonograph was on a bedside table playing Tchaikovsky with a wobbly, haunted sound. Gabriel was sure the phonograph hadn't been in the room for every long. 

 

Lucifer was leaning against the wide windows, looking out into the courtyard of the hotel and over it's garden, glowing in the darkness. Lucifer adored gardens. Adored _the_ Garden. Everything else after it was just a cheap imitation, and one that was in no way flattering. Lucifer turned and for a minute they stood there, saying nothing, and gazed at each other.

 

Lucifer finally pushed off the window, which hissed under his fingers and crackled with frost and took a few leisurely steps towards Gabriel. “I didn't enjoy that.” 

 

“For the Winchesters to go on their wild goose chase for the rings it needed to be done.”

 

“Why did you even give them anything, Gabriel? Surely you know it will come back to haunt us.” 

 

“Michael will never see me coming. I'm doing this for us.”

 

Lucifer gave a ghost of a smile and shook his head in a way that could have been read as condescending. He closed the gap between them and put a hand on Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel inhaled sharply and turned into the palm, which was still stained with Godblood, and nuzzled. The blood was tacky, still slightly warm, and smelled horribly of ichor. Lucifer's hand fell away and he strode back to the window, Gabriel watched him a moment, his gaze drawn down to Lucifer's abnormally bare feet. His brother's feet were flecked with blood, and Gabriel curiously wondered where his shoes had gone, or if he had been wearing any at all, or if the blood was his own, forced out of his makeshift vessel's flesh in a mockery of Stigmata. His toes were long and strong, curling into the thick carpet as he stood in place and shifted his weight, peeking out in a pale hint of flesh under his too long, too large jeans. 

 

His precious blood was seeping into the carpet. 

 

Gabriel moved, his hands wrapped around Lucifer's arms as he guided the Morningstar down into a comfortable chair. Lucifer peered at him curiously as Gabriel slid fluidly to his knees and sat back on his heels as he rolled up the legs of Lucifer's jeans. He secured them firmly about the knee and moved back slightly as he made an empty shallow stone basin appear and guided Lucifer's feet inside. Gabriel shrugged off his over shirt and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and picked up a jug that appeared beside the basin. It was heavy stone, carved intricately, and smoothed and polished. 

 

Gabriel rose his head, his eyes catching the blue of Lucifer's in the darkness and he smiled, an almost shy smile before he turned his attention back down and guided the jar over the basin and poured. A soft sigh fell from Lucifer's lips and the tension in his body eased as the warm, fragrant water splashed over his feet. Gabriel set the jar aside and dipped his hands into the basin, which though it looked shallow, was actually quite deep. He sunk in to above his wrists and took hold of Lucifer's left foot and ran his fingers along the sides of it. He brought it gently from the water, watching in fascination as the slightly pinkish water ran from Lucifer's foot and cascaded back into the bowl. 

 

“I could say a great many things about you, Gabriel. About your attachment to human things, about your falsities, but... none of it matters.” Lucifer's eyes were strong and unwavering as he looked down at Gabriel. “You know what this means, don't you?”

 

Gabriel gave a smirk and a scoff. “Don't insult my intelligence, big brother. Or my memory.” Gabriel's long fingers glided lovingly over the back of Lucifer's foot, massaging gently. “Do you honestly think I didn't worship you?”

 

“Gabriel, that's madness, I'm --”

 

“Shhh....” Gabriel lowered Lucifer's foot back to the floor beside the bowl on a warm, plush towel. He kissed Lucifer's denim covered knee as he did so before lifting the other foot from the water and doted upon it the same amount of affectionate attention. “We can talk later.” 

 

Lucifer hummed in the back of his throat, and let his toes curl against Gabriel's wrist with a bemused smile. Gabriel had to grin back, he hadn't seen his brother this relaxed in a long, long time. And he loved being the cause of it. Probably as much, or even moreso than Lucifer loved being the center of it. Lucifer could say what he wanted, but being doted upon, cared for, and yes, even worshiped, was his specialty. The spoiled brat. 

 

Gabriel patted Lucifer's feet dry before drizzling over them sickly-sweet oil and rubbed it into the skin with a gentle hum of pleasure. When Lucifer's feet were shining and soft, Gabriel took hold of his pant legs and rolled them back down. 

 

Lucifer's hand fell into his hair and Gabriel slid up from his knees fluidly, his eyes raising when his brother stood over him. Lucifer cupped his cheek and kissed him, sweet and deep. Gabriel sighed into his mouth and fell against him, making delighted noises when Lucifer's strong arms embraced him. 

 

It had been that mouth that had made him Fall.

 

And he would worship at those feet until the end.


End file.
